Dumbledore Warned Me temporary hiatus
by Captain Subtext
Summary: Iris Trix left Hogwarts four years ago. Now she's come back to save the man she loves from the crushing guilt, love and devotion he feels towards a dead woman. This is better than the summary makes out, I swear!
1. Chapter 1 Seeking You

_**I do not own Harry Potter (really, does JKR need to right fanfics?) and if I did the whole series would be different. As it stands, Snape died, Harry lived and Trevor the Toad did nothing with his life. Which sucks.  
This is purely for entertainment. If any of this insults anyone, I'm sorry, but this is just how it's playing out. Is that all? Have I said everything I'm supposed to? If I haven't, please tell me. Woot, let's start!**_

********************************************************************************************************************

_**Chapter One: Seeking you  
**_

Dumbledore warned me. In return I warned him, though his warning had been more polite. I guess the old man spoke the truth. This would be a hard year for me. But I couldn't stay away from _him_ forever; I had a life to get on with. And DADA teachers only ever lasted a year. I could be dead before June 30th. It wasn't the first time that sentence had faced me.

After the graduation party where I wrecked everything, I left Hogwarts. I left the country too. I couldn't risk meeting people, couldn't face the stares that I could still feel following me. I went to Romania. For a while I considered Transylvania, but it was too awesome, too heard of, too much like me. I hung around with some vampires for a while, begging them to blood me. They never did, said I was ruled by emotions too much, that I'd be crazy vampire. I argued, saying I'd be better than any of them and they said I was just proving their point. I studied moon magic for a while. Alexia, my greatest friend among the vampires, said that people like me were suited to it. I was, I scared them, and I even scared myself. I thought about staying there, becoming a Lunar Priestess, but then I heard about Severus.

Tanya came back one night with news that the Dark Lord was vanquished, by none other than a one year old child by the name of Harry Potter. The others were ready to celebrate, but the name 'Potter' stuck to me. This hero baby Harry, he _couldn't_ be James Potter's son, could he? James Potter went to school with me, I dated two of his best friends, and we were enemies until the age of fourteen when he found me crying on the astronomy tower. He started dating Lily Potter in seventh year, who was OK with me until third year when she wrecked my life. James pissed me off a lot and I often yelled at him and his 'Marauders' (his three best mates) for being pig-headed ass-holes and picking on Severus Snape (who I loved from the time I saw him on the Hogwarts Express, the day we both started Hogwarts, the day we were both sorted into Slytherin) but we got on fine.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Yes Iris?" she replied as she danced in happiness

"This Harry Potter, his father wasn't James Potter, was he?"

"Yes he was, and his mother was Lily Evans. Well Lily Potter actually," she sighed and the rest of the coven looked at her. She seemed to have bad news too. "Lily and James were the last two people the Dark Lord killed. Apparently their secret keeper sold them out to the Dark Lord."

There was a moment of silence for our fallen heroes. Then I remembered. Severus, the man I still loved and had never been able to stop loving, loved Lily Evans utterly and completely, even when she hated him. I learned the hard way that he could as easily get over her as I could get over him. He almost killed himself when she denounced their friendship. At least he let me close enough to save him that time. But now she was dead…he was a Death Eater…Oh _HELL NO_!

"SEVERUS!" I screamed and ran out of the homely cave where all the friends I had in the world sat. I wasn't to know it then, but I wouldn't see them again. Not for a long time anyway.

I apparated in the rain, so distraught I could easily have splinched. I was lucky, all that happened was a wobbly landing and the fact that I landed in the middle of a Welsh field. I screamed into the night, disturbing some dosing cows. They glared at me, but I snarled at them and they backed off. Just because I wasn't a vampire didn't mean I hadn't picked things up living with them for the four years after I fled.

I knew why I was in Wales. I'd been thinking of Hogwarts when I apparated and you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. No one's been fool enough to try before. Then again, no one had been in love before like I loved Severus. I went away to give him a chance to live a life without me barging in on every thing. Severus…I screamed again and started running.

Hours later I was still running. I was never fit in my school days, but four years with vampires really tones you. But after hours of running even an honorary vampire gets exhausted. A guy in a passing car called out. He was driving on three pints, but the others in the car were much worse.

"Wha's the hurry darlin'?" he slurred at me.

"I'm trying to save the man I love from doing a stupid thing," I yelled back, too focused on Severus to offend the guy.

"Don' le' 'im ge' away honey!" yelled a pissed, blonde whore. "I le' my man ge' away and look at me now!"

The car drove on and I was on alone on the road again. And then it hit me. God I'd been a moron! Just because I couldn't apparate to Hogwarts didn't mean I couldn't apparate! For crying out loud, how could I waste time running through Wales when Severus could have already been…I screamed once more to stop myself breaking down completely and apparated, concentrating this time.

I landed halfway up the stairs in a small, dingy house. I tumbled, but I wasn't hurt too bad; I always do something stupid when I apparate, so I prepared myself for the worst. I'd apparated to Severus' house in a run down area of England called Spinner's End. But you didn't need training to tell there was nobody home. I almost cried; I refused to believe he was dead, he had got to be somewhere out there in the world. I went up to his room and looked at the plain clock on top of a chest of drawers. Three thirty in the morning; Conran would have got everyone organised to hunt by now. Harry Potter was probably being left in the care of relatives. I lay down on Severus' bed and looked at the ceiling. I felt so weak, lying there just waiting. I thought of Harry Potter, the fact he would probably be raised by his Muggle aunt. Poor boy, from what Lily told me in the years we spoke, Petunia Evans was a dreadful woman. But Dumbledore would want Harry to grow up away from things that would conceit him. Dumbledore was like that. Dumbledore…

I jumped up, feeling stupid again for the fact that I hadn't thought of it earlier. Dumbledore would know and Dumbledore would have stopped him. Dumbledore trusted everyone…even me.

I apparated again, not thinking about Hogwarts, but about Dumbledore, praying I'd not end up in Wales.

Albus Dumbledore was expecting me and had stepped out of the grounds so as I wouldn't end up in Wales. He caught my arm as I stumbled and smiled at me.

"Come into the school Iris," he said, his deep blue eyes catching mine. My eyes are blue too, but not like his. His were deep and crystal like, blue as anything. Mine are ever shifting between blue grey and blue green, resting in the middle a lot. They confused me a lot.

"Thank you, sir," I answered.

"I was sad you ran away," he smiled sadly. "It really wasn't such a bad thing."

"I kissed him," I glowered at my hands. "It was unforgivable."

"If so, why did you come? To seek a man you cannot see?"

"I came, Professor, to seek to save him, to seek reassurance, to seek forgiveness," my anger was rising but I tethered it; the old man always had this effect on me. "I came to seek a living Severus Snape and to…to…" I couldn't go on, but Dumbledore understood.

"I too was worried about Severus tonight. I tried to stop him doing something rash and I think I managed. The woman he loved died and he blames himself, even though he tried with all his power to make up for his mistake. And he has now had to give up the child he finally thought he had to be raised for eleven years without the faintest thought of him. He is past inconsolable."

Dumbledore looked at me and saw I was staring in disbelief at him.

"His…his…SEVERUS HAS A CHILD?!" I stared in awe at the old man. "But surely…he only ever loved…had to give up…No, Dumbledore, no! Lily Potter had a child with Severus Snape? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"That's what we all thought," Dumbledore sighed. "Apparently Hayley Potter is more suited to the name Hayley Snape. There were a few hours ago only three people who knew. Again there are now three; unless, of course, Hayley knows more than we give her credit for."

I clenched my fists and beat down the pain and outrage. I was there to help Severus, not to win him over. But if he had a _child_ with her…

"Now Iris, I believe you will want to keep an eye on Severus for yourself," Dumbledore said pulling me back from a reality where this Hayley was my child, and Severus was, of course, still the father. There was nothing illegitimate about the child in my reality.

"Oh, oh yes!" I said quickly, wishing that Dumbledore wasn't giving the impression he'd just read my mind.

"He teaches here now," Dumbledore said. "I have given him a week off to recuperate. I'd offer you a place as a sub, but from what I remember, Potions is not a strong subject for you."

I grimaced; in my first Potions class I was watching Severus instead of my potion and I sliced my hand open. The blood spilled into the cauldron and thusly I managed to blow up my cauldron and my desk and rid half the class of their eyebrows.

"I recommend you get a job in Hogsmeed. I can, after June, offer you a place as a teacher, but until then working in a book shop or a pub seems the best. After all, Severus is unlikely to attempt anything _in _Hogwarts. I am friendly with the barman at the Hogshead Inn. I might be able to get you a job there."

"Thank you sir, really. I…I couldn't live at peace not knowing he was OK."

"Iris, love is the greatest most powerful force in this world. I would not stand in the way of it for any reason. This is a selfless thing you are doing. I know you know the consequences."

I nodded, but said nothing; I knew what Dumbledore meant. I loved Severus completely and when you love someone that much it makes you do rash things. In my case rash things were dangerous. I'm ruled by my emotions a lot and when I get strong negative emotions magic swells in me and bursts out in dangerous ways. Being that close to the man I could never have was dangerous. But this was for Severus; I'd do anything for him.

"Come on up the castle Iris," Dumbledore said kindly. "We can find you a job tomorrow."

I nodded again and follow the old man up to the school I fled over four years ago. The reason I fled was the reason I came back. And he was also the reason I was certain I'd loose a lot of sleep over the next year.

********************************************************************************************************************

_**OK, so what do you think? Please, any comment would be loved. I'll post agan really soon, since I've already written several other chapters. Until then, I'm removing the duct tape, your opinions ARE wanted. Huh, I'll be VERY pleased if anyone gets that referance (it's not that hard, but I love it). **_


	2. Chapter 2 The Broken Man

_**Again, I do not own Harry Potter (does JKR need to right fanfics?) and obviously so. You see if I did, Sirius would be alive and living a fun filled marriage with Remus, Harry and Draco would have eloped together and Ginny would've married Blaise Zabini (for...some...reason...).  
Ok, so yes. On with it!  
(About four months pass in this chapter, but honestly I left out January. Never really saw the point in it.)**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter Two: The Broken Man  
**_

Albus Dumbledore had connections. Within a week of my arrival I found myself living in a quite small but rather comfortable house outside of Hogsmeed and working as the only waitress in the Hogshead inn. Well I say waitress, but it really wasn't that glamorous; I wore an apron over the top of my legs and took peoples drink orders. The barman, Aberforth, was a grumpy, scruffy and anti-social old man who liked goats. I enjoyed working for him immensely. It was the perfect place really; the Hogshead was on the outskirts of town and never as crowded as the Three Broomsticks. There wasn't a dress code ("Don't yeh come in 'ere dressed like a slut," was all Aberforth had said) so I was free to wear my usual style. Aberforth laughed at me, but never said anything. The men in the Hogshead enjoyed me quite a lot. I was quick tongued, quick witted, I wasn't going to take anything from them and I was able to joke and chat. A few eyed me up but never went further; they could tell I was capable of hitting them HARD.

The Christmas season passed eventless. Dumbledore stopped in once in awhile to see how I was getting on and my vampire friends sent me a letter, but for two and a half months nothing that I wanted came. What I wanted was to see Severus, see how broken he really was. I worried about him, I couldn't help it. I kept myself awake aching to see him (to hold him, to tell him it would be ok, to make him smile) and more than once I'd spend the night at the Hogwarts gates, keeping watch for him. Aberforth complained when I did this as I was always dead on my feet the next day.

Then in the middle of February I finally saw Severus Snape. He came in on the Hogsmeed weekend which he had never done before. I froze as he came in. It was heart breaking, the sight of the man who had once been so…so…so more _whole_. He looked dead inside. He seemed to keep a permanent scowl on his face and he looked as though he had stopped caring about himself completely. His hair was lank and greasy and untrimmed, his skin was sallow and looked as though the spirit behind it had given up. He was a broken person. I realised Dumbledore had been trying to keep my spirits up, keep my hope. Surely he would have noticed that something was terribly _wrong_ with Severus. If he had been trying to spare my feelings then he was a fool. The fact that Severus Snape's heart and soul were so twisted and cracked, so hopelessly broken, was much more important than if I shed more tears than I already did. I was torn between running up and hugging Severus, telling him how much I loved him and how it would be ok in the end or the option of staying put as an innocent onlooker, a mere barmaid. I knew Dumbledore wanted me to just keep an eye on Severus, to let him work out the pain of Lily's death for himself, knew that throwing myself on him, slicing old wounds open again would be selfish, but it was still a struggle. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't make the decision; Aberforth did.

"Hey, Iris, I'm not payin' yeh to stand around lookin' like yeh've seen a zombie. Go serve the Professor!"

I growled like a vampire at Aberforth. "_Don't_ call me Iris! He could hear you fool!" And before he could respond I stalked off to the dark corner table the love of my life is sitting at. Hopefully I'd changed enough in four years with vampires and three months as a barmaid that he wouldn't recognise me. I was wearing clothes he'd expect from me (a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with rips showing the red fabric underneath and a pair of red converse boots) and my hair was still cut choppy, a-symmetrical and short, still golden-brown streaked with colour, but my figure had gotten slimmer and more toned, my breasts somehow a size bigger (C not B) and my streaks were no longer bubble-gum pink but a violent shade of violet. I'd changed (though not as dramatically as him) but would it be enough?

I reached the table and looked at him, before mustering a dreg of courage to ask him:

"What'll you be having?" I said it kindly, but I'd never cared for fraises like 'love' or 'hone' or such. I was pretty sure he wouldn't care for the either.

Severus spared me a glance before speaking. I tried not to look into his eyes, but I did and black met fucked-up blue. _He has to have recognised me,_ I fretted. _He's recognised me. Oh damn, what do I do now…_

"Vodka," he said without emotion.

"Huh? Oh right uh, will anything else be required? Food, a sharp comment, a sympathetic ear, anything?" What the hell was I playing at?!?

"No," he glowered. "Just vodka in a clean glass."

"Coming right up Professor."

He raised a well practised eyebrow at me. "How did you know I'm Professor?"

I rolled my eyes, "it's on your name tag," and before he could overcome sudden confusion I'd sprinted to the bar to get his vodka. Aberforth was laughing at me.

"'It's on your name tag,'" he laughed. "You've some nerve girl!"

"Shut up," I snarled at him. "Do you have any idea how hard that was? If I'd messed that up I could have screwed his life up even more! I barely sleep as is!"

Aberforth sobered up; well slightly. "You think you can save him? That man is broken Iris, not even Albus…"

"I know Severus Snape, Aberforth. I'm not saying I can save him completely…But I can try. After all, he'd kind all that I'm living for."

I brought Severus' vodka over and he took it without saying anything. I remembered how it was before life got too confusing, how we could talk easily, sit beside each other without caring, how if he found me crying on a couch in the common room he would ask me what was wrong like friend, not know what was wrong already and not be able to do anything about it. At that moment I hated Lily Evans more than ever; if she hadn't ever hurt him, if she hadn't ever tried to mould him into things he couldn't be (her friend not the one who loved her with his all) there would not be a broken man in front of me, we would not be in the Hogshead bar, I would not have had to spend four years in Romania, we would not be crying every night…

"Is there something you want?" Severus asked coldly. "Or are you just admiring the view?"

"Sorry if my presence if troubling you Professor, I'll leave. Tell me if you need anything else."

I left, feeling like dying, or better, going back in time and killing Lily Evans. Of course that would mean The Dark Lord would still be at large, but at that moment Severus Snape was all that mattered to me. Such a talented, kind, brilliant, thoughtful person, how could she do that to him, how?

Severus stayed for about forty-five minutes and has two refills. It wasn't a busy day, so for most of this time I was able to watch him, observe every detail of him. He got up to leave and I walked over to him.

"That'll be six sickles and two knuts," I said. He handed me nine sickles. "Professor, that's way too much," I said, shocked.

"The change is your tip," he said, raising his eyebrow again (like he _knew _that expression made my heart flutter). "Surely you get tips; the men here seem quite taken with you." He glanced scornfully around at the drunkards who had tried to hit on me in the past forty-five minutes.

"But-but I'm a really annoying waitress!" I said, desperate to not take the tip, for reasons I couldn't fathom.

"Well, I myself think you have been rather charming, if a bit unfathomable."

"No." It came out less than a whisper. Severus _liking_ me wasn't part of the plan! What if I screwed him up more?

"Take it!" he said exasperated. "And buy yourself a jacket. It's freezing in here; how you can stand you wear just a T-shirt in beyond me." And with that he walked out, for some reason happier than he was when he walked him. I blinked after him, blushing happily, clutching the money. Then I glared and ran toward the door, throwing it open. I yelled after him "Where was 'charming' five years ago?!? And what's this about a ruddy jacket!? Who to you think you are, my mother?! Six months older does NOT give you the freaking authority to boss me around!" Then I hurried back inside afraid I gave too much away. I went to the till and chucked the money in, not caring where it landed, mad as hell. I put my head in my hands a groaned. I wished Aberforth was the kind of boss that gave you the afternoon off when you've just been traumatized, but no suck luck.

"Boyfriend troubles?" hiccoughed one of the drunks in front of the bar, nursing a large fire whisky.

"Get your ugly mug out of it if you like your nose the shape it is," I hissed through my anger and…sadness? God no, not again!

"Dually noted," the drunk concurred and went back to his whisky.

Dusty glasses hovered around me, chucking themselves to the floor at random moments.

********************************************************************************************************************

_**Again guys, what do you think? I really do hope you like this, but I really should stop uploading now since no one's read it so far that I know of. (Well what do you expect, Rowan? You've only had it up for a half hour or something.)  
Oh well.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiven

_**Once more, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters (lucky JKR gets to play with them all to herself...) and as more proof: Hermione would have dated Ron, but gone for someone else in the end, Voldy would have made himself handsome and not bald and Dumbledore would've stopped Draco killing him without using Snape (because the guy is the greatest wizard ever, surly he could think of a better plan) lived and joined a hippy colony. Anyway, on with it!**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter Three: Forgiven  
**_

Severus came down to the Hogshead every other weekend. Though he looked slightly happier, I wasn't pleased. I had the impression that _I_ was the one making him happy and though that may be helping short term, in the long run it was very bad. Throwing the fact that he enjoyed the company of another woman on him after such devotion to Lily could seriously hurt him. Dumbledore said I worried too much.

"The fact that Severus is getting over his pain is good," he had said late one night as we sat over two butter-beers, discussing the situation. "I'll admit it is unexpected and a dangerous thing if he recognises you, but it should be fine."

"But what about next year? He's sure to recognise me once I'm teaching along side him!"

It was late May and the currant Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (a one Professor Gugish) had just handed in his resignation. As Dumbledore had hinted in November, I was to be the replacement. He'd interviewed me and everything. Apparently I had good experience and new the right stuff, but I doubted I'd be a good teacher. I'd never had much patience and I wasn't a very discipline inclined person. Oh well, at least the kids would have something to laugh about.

"Well, if go under your real name," Dumbledore said. "It's not too late to become Karen Dixie. Or how about Rowan Madden, that suits you."

"No, no more hiding," I said, half exasperated. We'd had this conversation before. "I'm Iris Trix and I'm staying Iris Trix. It's who I am, and it's who I enjoy being. It's the name my parents chose for me, it's my father's name and I like it."

"Well then, it's decided," Dumbledore said, raising his glass, "A toast to Professor Iris Trix, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And to the dishonest reasons for her sudden careers change," I muttered. Dumbledore chuckled as I drained my glass.

For some unfathomable reason the last two weeks of June were colder than the past winter. We had a lot of people coming into the bar requesting boiled fire whisky, which is completely insane, but I gave it to them anyway; it was hilarious to watch its affects. Severus came in late one night. No one was left in the bar; even Aberforth had taken an early night, which he _NEVER_ did. Severus sat shivering in front of the bar, a travelling cloak rapped around him.

"Fire whisky, please Iris," he said. I had ended up telling him my real name, but he hadn't placed it; I hadn't told him my second name (or my middle name for that matter). There had to be loads of Irises in the world, but Trix was uncommon. (And even if another Iris Trix _did_ exist, was it really likely that there were two Iris Rowena Trixs? No not at all). How many Iris Trixes could there be? Best he not know who I was until it was no longer possible to hide it from him. September first to put another sentence on my head.

"Here you are Severus," I said, handing him a steaming glass. "Hard day at the office?"

"Awful; the little toe-rags are getting dumber by the minuet and more vile and cruel by the second."

"Yeah and the weather really bites in those dungeons."

He looked at me and sighed. "You remind me of a friend I used to have. Charming girl, beautiful too, really kind and generous and loving, but she had the tongue of a snake and the wit. Her jokes could cut you so deep…"

"Sounds like a right charmer. What was her name?" I already knew the answer.

"Iris Trix…damn I miss her," he downed his whisky and without him needing to ask I hand him another. "I wish she hadn't run away…maybe one day…" he was silent for a few minutes and I got back to clearing away glasses. When I finished one set of dishes, I turned back to him. Severus was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Er, everything alright Professor? Anything you need?"

"Sweet, merciful pancakes," he half joked.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes and then he headed off without a word. I finished tidying the bar and locked up, then went on my way home. I didn't stop to go to bed though, only changed into something comfier. I headed up towards Hogwarts and spent another night keeping watch. I didn't leave until a silver phoenix with Dumbledore's voice told me everything was ok and there was no reason killing myself over nothing. I sent back a rather too harsh reply with my own patronus and went home. It didn't matter matter; I didn't get to sleep there either.

September the first was a long and tedious day. Or it would have been despite the fact that Severus Snape finally found out who he'd been tipping for months.

I woke up bright and early and dressed in my nicest robes. Well technically they were my only robes that weren't shabby and that actually looked, well, almost normal. They were silver grey and had little shooting-star-like glinting green and blue sparks woven into the material. I'd died my streaks blue of the occasion and my shoes were actually shoes. I'd even brush my hair and put my wand in my pocket rather than behind my ear. I looked almost like a normal witch.

I'd packed basically everything I owned into an enchanted purple suitcase; the house which I had come to call home was no longer mine, so I was taking everything I owned to Hogwarts. I didn't own much, what with living in Romania in various caves for four years. Most of the things which I'd brought from Hogwarts the first time were dead, lost or used up.

At about eleven I headed to the castle. I would be meeting my fellow teachers before the feast. Mr Filtch, the caretaker, greeted me with a leer at the gate. Filtch had been there in my day as a student and new everything I'd done over the seven years I studied there. Well most things; the Marauders were good hiders and so was I when I could be bothered.

Filtch led me up to Dumbledore's office where the headmaster waited himself with a broad smile on his face.

"Iris, thank you dearly for joining Hogwarts once more," Dumbledore said, shaking my hand. "Our fellow teachers are waiting in the staff room. I have not told them who you are yet, so they are all excited about who I have chosen."

"Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore smiled kindly as we left his office and ventured to the staffroom.

"I understand your nervousness Iris. Let me assure you, Severus will not react too badly."

"How badly is too badly Albus? Because how can you know he will not do something rash? He will react negatively; let _me_ assure _you_ of that."

"Naturally he will be surprised, maybe for the worse, but he won't do anything as rash as, say, jump off the astronomy tower."

I stare at the old man. "He won't commit suicide. And that supposed to assure me _how_ Dumbledore?"

But we had reached the staffroom and the two gargoyles on either side eyed me up.

"Ooh, new teacher aye?" said one. "Well good luck to you, the others didn't last long."

"I remember you," said the other. "You came in here once with some cock and bull story about a rabid weasel which turned out to be a cover for James Potter and Sirius Black. If I remember correctly they were trying to steal something of theirs back from Filtch..."

"Oh yeah," I said, smiling despite my nervous terror. "That was fun day. McGonagall was so pissed, it was hilarious."

"If we could enter…?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Professor."

We entered the staffroom. There was an audible gasp, but besides that a cry of welcome. McGonagall was still there along with Flitwick. There were several new teachers including a Herbology teacher and a Divination professor. And in the midst of them all was Severus, smiling happily, though slightly confused. I knew his happiness wouldn't last.

"This," said Dumbledore brightly, "is Professor Iris Trix, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm sure she will fit in brilliantly with us and be a great asset to the Hogwarts team!" Applause rose from the teacher, much from the ones who remembered me.

I admired Dumbledore; I couldn't have kept going through a speech if Severus Snape had stared like that at me. He was staring at me now, his eyes full of sadness, anger, pain and none of the happiness that had filled them in recent months. I had done it, I had broken him again. Dumbledore said I wouldn't, but I had. At that moment I wanted to flee Hogwarts again, forever and never again have to see that look watching me. It might have been better if I had. But I stayed like a selfish bitch, like a coward and I suffered it. I suffered the pain that I had wounded him again and that this time, Severus Snape might not recover.

I didn't enjoy the feast. The seat of the DADA teacher is set beside the Potion Master's seat, so I was forced to endure its occupant's glare through the entire ceremony. I took part in little conversation and when Dumbledore announced me to the students I greeted them half-heartedly. Where as usually I would have saluted or grinned insanely at them, I instead just raised my hand in acknowledgement. I wish I could have given the kids more to go on with my personality, but they'd find out tomorrow. I had seventh year first and then third year and fourth year in the afternoon. I wasted no time in leaving the feast, standing up and rushing from the staff table as soon as Dumbledore dismissed the school. Trying to make up for my unfriendly welcome I grinned and saluted a bunch of students while escaping the hall. Some were looking confused and slightly intimidated, but a girl with short spiky blue hair saluted back laughing. A bunch of her mates grinned too. Oh well, I said to myself, not completely alienated. And I had to laugh, it was exactly the same thing I said to myself while getting off the Hogwarts Express on my first night here. Anyone see a pattern forming?

To awake, agitated and excited (though in a good or bad way I wasn't not sure) to sleep, I set about doing small tasks. I dyed my streaks back to hot-pink; no point hiding and that girl already had blue. Besides, pink suited me way more. An explanation is needed I guess. I don't use Muggle dyes, I don't need them. I am an (un-)qualified lunar priestess, or a 'moon mage' if you prefer. The simple colour change of hair, eyes and even skin is easy! I don't bother with skin and eyes though. I like my light-olive tone skin and even though my eyes are fucked-up blue, I still like them a lot. But what was the point in destroying your hair when you can change it simply by magic? Easy, natural and it keeps me in practise. I could (and have) changed my whole colour, but I like my natural golden brown and streaks of colour suit the shade.

After changing my streaks back to pink in the moonlight, I threw off my robes. I hated wearing them and planned not to until forced. There was no point getting into jeans, it was late, so I searched for something else to put on. Tartan shorts, they would do black and white. I pulled on a 'Bowling for Soup' T-shirt over my bra and then slipped on a pair of socks and old trainers. I was not planning on sleeping and would likely end up wandering the school. With a thrill I realised that I couldn't get detention anymore. Not that it stopped me in the old days; I still went out, sometimes on my own but several times with the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, my best friends besides Snape and a girl called Cassie Rolands. I used to help them in their many different crimes, though as I was in Slytherin I didn't have the cloaks protection unless I was with them. Except for a few times when I was going out with Sirius and he get made James lend me the cloak to get back without running into trouble. He was sweet, but he needn't have worried; I was a more skilled sneaker than all of them put together. And usually they were put tightly together; that cloak wasn't the best at covering four sixteen-year-olds.

As you can see, I was expertly trying not to think of Severus.

Finally, when there were no more tedious tasks, I left to 'patrol' the corridors. I wasn't going to bust anyone for being out late (that was really hypocritical) but I wanted something to concentrate on, so I wouldn't have to be alone in a strange bed in a strange office in the school I had escaped because of a stupid kiss, only me and my thoughts of him. Apparently Severus had been thinking the same.

Not three turns away from the DADA office-_my_ office- I thwacked right into him. God he was so much taller than me. And I'm not _that _short. Ok, so five foot two _is _short, but really, I'm not a midget. Since when have I only come up to his chest? Come on, five years not living in a castle with a guy doesn't mean he grows eight inches. I mean, he was always tall, but I guess when your standing beside the guy you saw riding his first broom, the guy who's enemies are your mates (whom you dated two off) yet you are still able to be his friend, the guy you lusted for seven years, I guess when you're growing up with that guy you don't notice he's so _damn tall! _ He was always that skinny though, that hadn't changed. His pallor and his weight that was all that had stayed the same. I was different too though, in so many ways.

"You're so much slimmer," he said softly. I didn't know whether to be flattered or offended. I was still against his chest, but I couldn't move. I'd have been embarrassed except I knew he understood, because he couldn't move either.

"Well a mix of eating much less and exercising a lot more will do that to a person," I tried to be my usual self, but my voice was too high, too shaky. Why wasn't he yelling, why wasn't he pushing me away in disgust, why the hell was he so close to my office when his office was in the dungeons? I suppose a lot of people would have been asking _why am I not moving_ or _why am I so comfortable here, so close to his heart? _ I already knew the answer though. But I also knew one of us was going to half to move or I was going to do something stupid and awful. Or someone would find the new professor resting her head on the Potions Master's chest. It was going to have to be Severus who moved, because I certainly wasn't capable.

"Nice outfit," he said, a small smile in his voice.

"Well you know me," I said, trying and failing again to sound natural.

"Do I?"

The words hurt so much I actually gasped in pain and tears fell down my cheeks. At once Severus sprang to life.

"No, that was stupid. Oh god, Iris, don't cry. I'm sorry that was cruel." He was babbling like a teenage boy, fussing but uncertain what to do, too far away to comfort and too close for me to not still feel his presence. It was like the last time he had made my cry from one simple sentence, but we were fifteen then, students, not two adult teachers supposedly patrolling the corridors for students out of bed. Well that's what I was supposedly doing; I had no idea about Severus…

"You're right though Sev," I said, not sure whether using the nickname that only me and Lily spit-on-the-ground Evans were ever allowed to use was appropriate, but needing the familiar comfort. "You need to know, you need to know everything. You can't brake again, when you're not even healed."

"What are you on about? Healed?" Ok, so maybe saying that hadn't been the wisest thing.

"Oh bugger this," I said, forcing my tears to stop. "I can't explain it all on my own. Come on Sev." I took his arm, and then dropped it and then at a loss for anything else to do I stuck my hands in my short pockets, discovering a crumpled piece of paper and rock with a hole in it. Hmm, useless pocket treasures, I have an inordinate number of them.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore, I can't explain it to you on my own."

"If we're going to see Dumbledore, shouldn't we go the other way?"

I looked around, puzzled. It had been so damned long since I'd been in the castle. Yep, Severus was right; I was walking in completely the wrong direction.

"Right you are Sev," and I headed off again with purpose. I didn't look round, but I could feel Severus rolling his eyes behind me. I laughed to myself; it was just like the old days. Except Severus was a broken man, I was a different person, Lily Potter's big boobs weren't in the picture anymore and neither were the Marauders. Yep, life sucks sometimes, but it always gives you something. And right now I was hoping it would give Dumbledore the power to sooth Severus without ruining the plan. That had to be possible. And if it wasn't, well, let's hope broken Sev wouldn't get utterly pissed at the fact I was his suicide watch.

"By the way," Severus said, falling into step beside me, "I forgive you."

And I could have kissed him again. Thank what ever gods there are for the fact Albus Dumbledore likes late night cocoa.

********************************************************************************************************************

_**huh, that was longer than I thought it was. Anyway, woot! One review! WOOT! Okay, I'm gonna go look now, bye! Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Surviving Hogwarts barely

_**I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else for that matter (*shakes fist at JKR*). Want more proof? Well I do! As the books stand Aberforth and Albus didn't any love. Aberforth would obviously have fitted well with Minerva and as for Dumbledore...he and Tommy boy always seemed right for each other. Tally Ho!  
(A young Tonks features in this chapter by the way...the last one might've too, I've forgotten)**_

_*********************************************************************************************************  
**_

_**Chapter Four: Surviving Hogwarts...barely **_

I don't know how Dumbledore did it, but he somehow did sooth Severus. I wasn't really listening through his excuses, but I got the gist that they were more or less the truth with a few twists. What ever the old man said, it had a great outcome. Severus not only forgave me for _that_ incident, but he also became my friend again. Though I knew in my heart that I wanted more, it was good enough for now. Ok, it wasn't, but I wasn't getting anything else, so learned to be pleased with what I got. Now all I had to worry about was the lessons. I had a folder of what I was supposed to teach each class, but how I'd do it was a different question.

Breakfast the following morning was a much more pleasant affair. I chatted with the staff (mostly Severus…ok, I did a bit of staring as well) and was in a good mood when I made my way up to my classroom. I was still thinking about my school days which I had been discussing with Severus and jumped when I saw the fifteen or so seventh years outside the door.

"Holy crap, you're my class aren't you?" it just came out, before I could think it came out. The class laughed and I grinned with embarrassment; nice start Iris.

"Yeah, Professor, we are, sorry," said the blue haired girl from last night.

"Pfft, I've lived with vampires and dated werewolves, I was even a seventh year kid once," I frowned at the assembled kids. "But I was much hotter, what happened to you lot?"

A few kids laughed and a few frowned, though most looked in awe at the fact I'd rendezvoused with vamps and wolves.

"Go on in then, I suppose I've got to teach your ugly mugs or Dumbledore will kick my ass."

The class filed into the desks. I sat on the front teacher's desk, leaning towards them. Well, not thinking seemed to be working out well might as well continue.

"Right then, I guess I'm Professor Trix," I said to the assembled kids. "Or if you can't be bothered you could call me You-Know-Who, your holiness or Iris, I'm not too fused. I have no idea who you lot are, but I can see one of you is a metamorphmagus, so we're off to a good start."

"I'm Tonks, your holiness," said Bluey.

"Ah right, yeah it says in this folder here you hate your first name. Ok, I'll just call you Tonks then. What should I be calling the rest of you?"

And the class started telling me their names. There were a few too many Lord Suchandsuchs and Baron Pumpernickels, but I didn't care, I had their names down in my folder.

"Right, so I'm guessing you guys like to play tricks," I grinned. "And that's with a cks not an x. I know you'll do them, so I'm just going to make some things clear. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I was five years ago one of you so I still have the info on how to be one of you. So let me tell you, steal this folder and you'll regret it.

"Anyway, I can't be bothered teaching too much today so if anyone has any idea how we could have a cool time and I'm still able to teach you enough so that I'm not fired, please tell me. I'm going to have to start proper lessons one day, but alas, not today."

The class looked at me. Then a timid girl in the front how with long curly hair raised a hand.

"Yep, you there," I nodded in the girls direction.

"Professor, you said you'd known vampires and werewolves. Could you tell us?" The class murmured in agreement.

"I suppose," I smiled, "though you're going to have to deal with my ramblings." The rest of the lesson passed with me telling my class a bunch of things that had happened to me during my stay with the vampires. A lot _had_ happened. Like the troubles I went through to get them to accept me, like the times we came across dark sorcery or werewolves or Gollums. Gollums didn't like vampires and vampires were practically allergic to the Gollums. I told the about Moon Magic and vampirism and death rituals and births and hundreds of others things. An hour passed too quickly, for both the class and me. I was having fun recounting me tales and I was sure I would want to do it again. Pity I'd have to be a real teacher sometime.

"Homework," I called out. The class groaned; they obviously though I'd be too cool to give them homework. "For our next lesson, which is Wednesday, I want you to spend at least an hour and a half relaxing and doing what ever you bloody well want to."

A mighty cheer went up from the assembled kids and several yelled 'thank you' and 'you have to be the coolest teacher ever'.

The class filed out to their next lesson. I had a free period, and one after break. Grinning, I sat back in the chair behind my desk, swinging on the two back legs. I placed my feet on the desk and closed my eyes. Really, a teacher's life was incredibly comfortable. And what the heck was that chair made of? It looked like leather but it felt like Egyptian cotton. Mm, a girl could get used to that. I wondered whether my bed was as comfortable. I hadn't had the chance to sample it last night, but made myself a promise I wouldn't let the opportunity slide tonight…

"Hello Professor Trix."

I nearly fell off my chair. Regaining my balance and opening my eyes I saw a rather amused and smug looking Professor Snape, leaning against the door frame of the classroom. Glaring at him I put myself back on four legs.

"It's a bad habit sneaking up on people like that," I grumbled, but he just grinned. "Shouldn't you be in class anyway?"

"I, like you, have a free period," Snape said, still smiling in his off-nice way. Jeese, did he know how annoying that was? Especially the fact he looked so freaking hot when he did it. "I hate to break the news to you, especially as I remember you love being anti-social, but teachers are usually supposed to come to the staff room in free periods."

"To talk about kids behind their backs? No thanks, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and walked out of the room. I stared after him for a second then swore. Vaulting myself over the desk (and knocking half the things off in the progress) I rushed across the room and out the door. Severus was stood against the wall, grinning at me.

"Oh shut up," I glared and followed him to the staff room.

"So, you came back," Severus said as though he was musing about the weather.

"Yeah, that's what Dumbledore said," I said, not quite certain about where this was going to lead.

"I want to hear it from you though," he looked at me seriously.

"Yes I came back!" I said, exasperated. "I came back after running away to Romania for four years then hiding out as barmaid in Hogshead for nine months."

"You shouldn't have run away in the first place," he said. "It really wasn't that bad. I was surprised, but it wasn't so bad you had to run away."

I stared at him, shocked. "I _kissed_ you," I gaped. "Don't tell me it wasn't bad, I kissed you! As if that wasn't bad enough you were still desperately in love with…" I broke off suddenly as Severus flinched. But instead of the awkward silence I had anticipated, he spoke sharply.

"It's isn't the equivalent of running me through with a knife every time you say her name!" he said, but I saw through the mask.

"You try telling Severus that," I whispered. _That_ was when the awkward silence started. I'm always just a little bit off timing with my awkward silences. My bad timings have got me into many, many problems over the years.

"I don't think Severus wants to listen any more," Severus said sadly after a minute.

"I don't think Iris ever wanted to listen," I sighed. "She never really knew what was right for anyone."

"I think she did," Severus said. "It was just that people didn't think it was right for them."

"I think maybe deep down people knew, but they really hoped she was wrong."

"I think this conversation is getting too levelled for us to follow," said one gargoyle. "Really, if you're not going to talk sensibly, don't talk at all."

And with that we entered the staff room. It was pretty much empty except for the arithmancy teacher, Professor Synistra, and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Severus, you managed to get her down here," said McGonagall. "I can't stay long; I have a class to get to. I thought I better just tell you a few things."

"Minerva, Professor Dumbledore explained everything to me," I said, feeling like a first year. "Be responsible, be grown-up, and teach only the assigned curriculum and all that jazz."

In truth I hadn't remembered all the things I was supposed to do, but I doubted I'd be here more than a year anyway.

"Be that as it may," Professor McGonagall went on, "I'd like to give you piece of advise. Don't go digging up forgotten problems." And with that she left. Oh boy, I thought, Dumbledore really does trust too much doesn't he?

"Weird," mumbled Sev. "Want a coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever," I mumbled, pouring over the words in my mind. _Don't go digging up forgotten problems, don't rock the boat, don't go falling in love with Snape again and ending up having to run away again, _it was always something like that. Severus handed me the coffee and I took a scalding sip, burning my tongue and not caring. I looked at Severus, who was sitting on the one of the comfortable armchairs in the room. How could someone so broken sit so casually, so comfortably, how could he grin so annoyingly at me when I had just over six months previously seen him so utterly destroyed beyond repair? It wasn't fair, why had he been given the power to attract me this much, why had he been made so god damned hot!? _To late McGonagall,_ I laughed sarcastically to myself. I had never been good at getting over crushes on Snape and there was no Remus Lupin or Sirius Black to help me this time. _You are so lucky you are so freaking brilliant, _I subconsciously glared at him. I could've sworn he'd read my mind from the smile on his lips getting bigger and reaching closer to his black eyes.

**_*******************************************************************************************************_**

**_Woot! Another one done! I think I've actually worked out a plot now, which is a first. I'd like to apologise, this is the first fanfic in a complicated fanfic series involving all three generations. Meh, you probably guessed as much from the Hayley Potter/Snape referance in the first chapter. I just thought I'd say.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5 Samhain

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters (and JKR laughs at my atempts to do so...at least...I think she does...if she knew she would) and to prove it: I would never in a million years kill Dobby. How could you? It's just...awful! And Fred! Come on, he's a better looking one! (Sorry George.) Yeah, the last book annoys me so much. Oh yeah, I might as well throw in a ship... Okay RonxStevie Rae from House of Night. XD, sorry.**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter Five: Samhain  
**_

Eventually I got used to the new ways of life. I got used to teaching and in my third day actually got down to doing some. The kids didn't mind; apparently I'm a good teacher and can make even real lessons fun. Comes of having no idea what you're doing! I got used to all the different schedules and different week days and meal times and evenings. I even got used to seeing Severus everywhere. Well, almost used to. I don't think I'd ever get used to the black eyed, black haired man in his black robes, swooping like a totally gorgeous bat around the castle.

The staff eventually got used to me too. I have to admit, that is a feet. I never wore robes, my hair changed with my mood and my emotions were like those of someone seven years younger than me. I usually wore jeans and converse and T-shirts, sometimes throwing on a jacket (scowling at Severus every time I did so; I still hadn't forgotten his comments in our first meeting). I hardly ever looked like a witch, let alone a teacher. The students loved this fact though, especially Nymphadora Tonks who grew to think of herself as my favourite. How she got this impression beyond me, since the only reason I paid more attention to her was because if I didn't she'd have taken my eyebrows or something equally strange. I had to admit it though. Tonks seemed quite like me when I went here as a student. Well despite the desperately in love with Severus thing.

Halloween came at the usual time. Well why wouldn't it? But I have admit, though the giant pumpkins and live bats and dancing skeletons and black candle pillars were cool, I missed the circle of elements and the offerings to the goddess and the dancing and singing and all the All Hallows Eve rituals I did with the vampires. This seemed too…tame and _English_. Yep, I'd turned native.

The students came down to the feast dressed up. Dumbledore had changed into slightly more Gothic robes, but besides that the staff looked normal. Well I wasn't keeping to _that_. I was wearing my Samhain dress, cloak and boots and had for the occasion let the moon grow my hair long. I'd turned it darker brown and made it masterfully windswept. Through it I had braided black and deep blue lace, though it was still down. My dress came down below my knees and was a spiked cut. The sleeves were long and a-symmetrical so the back of my hands were covered. The dress midnight blue with black and the boots were long and elegant in a shade of purple that was almost blue. The cloak was emerald green with a silver clasp formed in the shape of an apple with a serpent winding round it. The eyes and tail of the snake and one side of the apple had red jewels set in the silver; I was successfully showing each of the elements (except air, but I suppose for this occasion it could be represented by black). I wished I could have worm more fire, but settled for the jewels; there was a time and a place for fire.

I strode toward the Great Hall gracefully but purposefully, and drew more than a few glances. Seventh years, I said to myself, rolling my eyes; horny buggers some of them. I was early for the feast, but there were already several teachers seated there. Dumbledore was wearing a set of magnificent deep purple robes, but the rest of the staff present seemed to have merely got into a set of random dress robes, and some of them hadn't even bothered to do that! Severus was sitting there in his every day teaching robes! I felt slightly insulted by their lack of thought towards Samhain; this holiday was like their Christmas to me, even before I met the vampires!

Minerva made an un-approving noise as I sat down between her and Snape. Dumbledore gave an exasperated smile and rolled his eyes at Professor Flitwick. Most of the other teachers either paid no attention or spared me an exasperated glance (mostly the ones who had known me as a student) before returning to their conversations. Severus was looking at me, but I really didn't care to meet his gaze; I was scared of what I'd find there. Eventually after successfully ignoring Severus I struck up a conversation with Professor Synistra. Five minutes after this, the students entered the hall.

They at least were dressed accordingly! Well some of them; I noticed most of the fifth years hadn't bothered and the first years hadn't as they were probably uncertain if it was expected. Even some of the ones who had dressed up seemed a bit self conscious; well until they saw Professor Trix had come dressed up as what seemed to be the Muggle image of witches.

"Nice boots!" Tonks called out. I rolled my eyes; the girl was a hell child, good thing she was leaving this year. I heard Snape's muffled laughter from beside me. I _hate_ the fact he can use Legilemency, you can't have one private thought when he's tuned in…wait why the heck was he tuned in? Interfering git; I glared at him as he laughed silently again.

"Welcome all!" Dumbledore called out and the hall fell silent, "and to all a Happy Halloween! Well I do not wish to bore the holiday spirit out of you with an old man's views on this most ancient of celebration- though I'm sure Professor Trix would give you an earful if you asked her! Let our feast begin!" And with a raucous cores of laughter (from students and several teachers including dear Severus) the feast did indeed begin.

"Iris, I do not mean to offend," Severus asked in his mocking tones which were often likely to cut and offend, "but why on earth are you wearing _that_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Severus, we have known each other for eleven years, I thought you would know me by now."

"Well as you spent five of those eleven hiding from me, I think it understandable that I have forgotten your weird habits."

"Like the habit you have of not washing?"

McGonagall snorted into her pumpkin soup and Professor Synistra had to pat her on the back to stop her chocking. Severus glared daggers at me as I grinned innocently back.

"For your information I wash just as much as the next man. And if we're on the subject of quirks, how about yours?"

"We really don't need to go into a quirk fight Sev. Toffee apple?" I suggested meekly.

"Oh no, let '_Sev'_ speak," McGonagall laughed. "I want to hear all about your quirks."

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint Minerva," Snape smirked. "Let's see, well once a year Iris will lock herself in her room and do unknown things…"

"Severus can be so rapped up in his thoughts he'll walk into a tree."

"Iris talks in her sleep."

"Severus used to sleep walk."

"Iris used to sleep sing."

"Severus talks to himself when he thinks no one's there."

"Iris talks to herself when she _knows_ people are there."

"Severus keeps things obsessively clean and tidy and organised."

"Iris couldn't see the floor of her dorm for a year; her room mates had to make streets between the clutter!"

"Wine, Severus?"

"Oh definitely, Iris."

The night went on like this. After about the fourth goblet of wine we stopped laughing about each other's habits and went onto the weird things we'd done as teens. I have to say, my stories we probably funnier as I hung out with the Marauders, but Sev's were pretty good. The feast ended too soon and at just past eleven we were making out way out of the Great Hall in high spirits. I was beside Severus, in the middle of a story about when James had got found by Filtch after me and Sirius had suspended him by his ankles from the charms classroom for a joke. We both got a week's worth of detentions for that, but it had been worth it to see the look on Filtch's face. Then Dumbledore called me back to the present.

"Iris, may I have a word?" the Headmaster said.

"Of course sir," I said, sobering up immediately. Worry kicked in. Why did he want to talk to me? Was I doing a good job as a teacher? Or was I failing in my attempt to help Severus? The greasy haired heartthrob in question gave me a reassuring smile before a walking out of the hall. It was just Dumbledore and me in the empty room (well except for the remains of the feast and the furniture).

"Well Iris, I just want to congratulate you on doing a fabulous job."

"_What?_" I was stunned.

"You have been doing an excellent job. You are staying Severus' friend while keeping an eye on him and keeping your feelings under control. I don't know if anyone could do more."

"Well," I muttered. "They could _not_ be in love with him. I'm sure that would help the situation."

"Somehow I don't think so," Dumbledore said, a smile playing on his lips and making his eyes twinkle. "By loving Severus that deeply and by being able to control it you are giving a broken man exactly the thing he needs to be whole again."

"So basically if I fail at the control part he'll shatter?" I knew Dumbledore meant to be reassuring and supportive but I'm not sure it was working.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore soothed. "Now, I know for a fact you didn't wear that outfit just to entertain Severus. You better go prepare your circle."

I stared at him. "Indeed I want to do a ritual, that much is simple to see, but entertain Severus? Are you being an obscure hinter again Dumbledore, or you really as mad as the _Daily Prophet _likes to make out once in awhile?"

Dumbledore just laughed. "Go do your ritual Iris; don't take too long though, I expect you teaching tomorrow."

I laughed and walked out the back way; it was a quicker way to the grounds. Once there I began to prepare my circle. It was easier with more people, but I managed. I formed the circle with the five candles; purple for spirit, red for fire, green for earth, blue for water and yellow for air. I connected the five candles with a circle of herbs, spices and flowers and drew and pentagram with salt in the middle of my circle. I always changed my rituals slightly, making them unique.

"Earth I ask you to come on this Samhain eve to join my circle. Please protect the land of this castle and all who dwell here. Water, I beseech you to join my circle on this Samhain eve. Please replenish all the losses of the people in this school of learning and keep them in abundance of everything they need. Fire, please come me and join this circle on All Hallows' Eve. Please keep a light shining in the centre of all who breathe in your warmth this night and keep every person here hoping and lift the weights on their shoulders. Air, please come and join this circle on All Hallows' Eve. Please let the lives of those here be filled with joy and the light of happiness. Sprit, I ask you to join us here on Samhain Eve. I ask you please, but keep me and all here strong and loving and let us have the ability to love. Spirit let us live with happiness and let our tears bring a relief from the pain which shed them. I thank you all."

I then went into the more traditional chants.

"Mother, Father, Son and Daughter. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water. Cast a circle round this castle and protect all who dwell here. Great Spirit let our souls be free from heavy burdens and heart ache and let us see the light and love."

And then I danced. I arched and shook, twirled and whirled and I didn't care who saw me. I threw off my cloak and I laughed to the heavens. I should do this more than once a year. After I danced round the circle thrice, thanking the spirits and the elements and the world and all in it, I came to halt in the middle of the circle, turning too face the green candle.

"Earth, you have been a blessing this night and I thank you for joining me and bringing power and goodness to this home. I thank you and bid you fare well," and I blew out the candle. Next I turned to the blue candle. "Water, you have been a blessing this night and I thank you for joining me and bringing confidence and calm to this home. I thank you a bid you fare well." I blew out the blue candle and turned red candle. "Fire, you have been a blessing this night and I thank you for joining me and bringing strength and warmth to this home. I thank you and bid you fare well." I blue out the red candle and turned to the yellow candle. "Air, you have been a blessing this night and I thank you for joining me and bringing joy and kind-heartedness to this home. I thank you and bid you fare well," and I blue it out. I then turned to the purple candle. It flickered solitary but brighter than any of the others. I breathed deep. I needed to ask Spirit something.

"Spirit, you have been a most treasured blessing tonight and will always be thanked. I thank you for joining this circle and for giving happiness and the strength to face tears and the ability to love to the souls here. Spirit, I face something tough and I need strength. But so does he, Spirit, and I care more for his strength than I do my own. Please give us both the power to get through it all Spirit. I thank you from every part of my essence and will be loyal to you forever. I thank you and I bid you fare well and love," I blew out the candle, "forever."

It was dark, but I was still buzzing with energy. Time for a bit of Moon Magic. First I scattered the herbs, spices, flowers and salt across the wind and into the lake and forest; the protection and love of the five elements would be added there also. Next I made my hair short again and its usual golden brown shade (I couldn't keep up with long hair and it was tangled now, it was easier to change it back than brush it) but I left out the pink; I felt like being a little more natural.

Sighing, I finally let into me hearts calls. I left my cloak in the grass and ran up to the castle. Once in I made my way to my quarters and threw to my room. I flung of my dress and my bra, slipping on a crop-top instead. I pulled off my shoes and tights, but didn't bother changing into shoes. Pulling the ribbons out of my newly short hair, I wound them around me arms. I then put on a white cotton dress and came to just above my knees. It buttoned with small shell-like buttons down the front and had short sleeves. It was thin, but opaque, plus it was two hours till dawn, no one would be up.

Going to my window and breathing in the early morning (or extremely late night) air, I leaned out. Placing my feet on the sill, I stood up and I jumped. But the moon was still out; I used the air around me to let myself float down and I landed on the soft dewy grass. This is what I wanted.

I ran for hours on the grass, tumbling and rolling and laughing and singing. I always felt like doing this after circles, I had so much pent up energy! By the time I was finished I was exhausted and freezing and there was light poking through holes in the velvety blackness of night. Grabbing my own cloak, I rapped it around myself and made my way back up to the castle. I couldn't have been happier; well, I may have been if I had been able to share that moment with a certain person, but at that time I felt too content to think about Severus Snape. _Thank you Spirit_.

Severus Snape had been watching from a window in his dungeon bedroom. It was a small window and he could only see sixty centimetres above grass level, but that was enough. He smiled and laughed as Iris acted like a seven year old child, but he had to admit, part of him wanted to be a seven year old boy playing with her. He scowled as he involuntarily blushed happily at the thought. He couldn't be falling for Iris, could he? No it was impossible, he still loved Lily and then there was Hayley! Hayley…

But all the same, there was something about Iris that had always got him and just before he agreed to its demands it let go. How ever this time it was nervous and not quite in him yet. And part of Severus knew that this time he may be the one doing the getting. Iris Trix had really got to him this time.

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Okay, I'm sorry for this chapter. I didn't really think I was going to put in anything about religion in this, but, heh, I wanted something which showed the innocent, child-like side to Iris and a part where Severus realised. It was the best way to get there. Also I've been researching Wicca and reading House of Night and Sweep/Wicca and accidently got influenced. Ok, that's my excuses, feel free to yell at me in comments, I'd yelling at myself right , but I am SO not sorry for the quirk fight, I died writing that, I am not ashamed to admit.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 Insanity and what it leads to

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, sadly including Snape (somewhere out there, JKR is mocking me) but I DO own Iris Trix and any of the students I make up. I also own the ideas. This pleases me. And just for tradition...Cho ChangxCollin Creevy (because we all love crack pairings) TonksxKingsley (because RemusxSirius is the best ever and I could NOT leave Tonkssingle) and Neville destroys the dark lord with the help of the reincarnation of Merlin a.k.a Trevor the Toad.  
(The start of this chapter is random and/or written to throw you off the actual importance of this chapter. ;) I'm like that)**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter Six: Insanity and what it leads to  
**_

November first brought with it freezing winds, misty rains which wetted every part of you and teeth-chattering temperatures. I woke up late, in high spirits until I looked over at my clock and realized I had ten minutes until my sixth year class. Sprinting out of bed, I washed at light speed and pulled on whatever came out of the closet first, which to my surprise looked pretty good. I ended up wearing skin-tight dark blue jeans which flattered my ass, a long sleeved, well fitted, thin black sweeter with a low neck and a pair of shiny black doc martin ankle boots into which the bottom of my jeans tucked. Feeling proud that I still had six minutes until class, I hurried down to the great hall, practically jumping down the last flight of stairs.

"Yeesh, ever think of laying off the coffee professor?" Damien Crux, one of my sixth years, called out as I landed and stumbled. Paying him no attention, I sprinted to my seat at the staff table. The few remaining professors laugh at my performance and then finished their own breakfasts.

"Decided to tone down your fashion statement?" a wry voice said beside me.

"Nope, just waiting to surprise you all with a pink Mohawk," I said. "Pass the coffee pot, Severus, I've got," I checked my watch, "four minutes to get to my first period."

"Pink Mohawk?" Severus asked, passing the coffee. "Really Iris, I like your hair without the pink, why go do something like that?"

"I didn't say it would be me wearing said Mohawk," I said with a wolfish grin. "I think you'd suit a new do Sev. You're hair needs a good wash anyway, and pink was always your colour."

"Get to your class Trix," he snarled. "Or you'll find yourself bald as a gnome."

"You're threats are useless Sev," I rolled my eyes, but drained my coffee and hurried from the table nonetheless. Yip, I had a good feeling about today.

Crawling into bed was the best thing that had happened to me today since the conversation with Snape at breakfast. The sixth years had decided that as they were practising silent duelling they could get away with anything. I hadn't even cleared up the mess when the third years arrived. And a little pipsqueak by the name of Georgie Macintyre decided to let the damned Kappa loose! I spent all of break trying to get the bugger back in its cage plus it bit me and I just _had_ to pick the diseased one. Snape had to cover my fourth years, but hey the midgets deserved it. Ok, so maybe the fourth years weren't planning anything, but I was too pissed to care. I had no idea what Severus did to them, but I'd sure here about it on Friday. Oh yeah and the first years…uhg, snotty little toe rags. I hated Wednesdays.

Jeesh, I was actually turning into a teacher. It was a painful process. I'd be almost glad when the year was up.

Slipping into a deep sleep was blissful. Pity it was going to be my last for a while.

It was official; I was going absolutely crazy. I couldn't help it; I couldn't take my eyes off the man! I was spending my days day-dreaming about him, my nights pining for (I hadn't got more than three hours sleep since November 1st) and every time I was beside him in the staff room or hall I simply stared at him. It was the 21st and I seriously couldn't take it. I had to survive seven more months like this? Impossible. I was going to break soon, Dumbledore had warned me, but I was going to break. I'd break, Severus would break and it would be my entire fault. I'd end up running away again. But I was going to have to do it. I'd have to or I'd kill myself trying not to! Isn't it better to have loved and lost than no to have loved at all? Or something? Neither was good, but one was better than the other! And I was going to go for the one which was good for neither of us, because I'm selfish like that.

"Ok guys, pack up," I said, looking at my watch.

"Your holiness, we have five minutes left of class," Carli Eress said, also looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I know, but I really need to talk to Professor Snape about something," I said, regretting it immediately.

"Oh ho ho, is there something between you two, Professor?" Tonks sniggered. Her hair was shorter today and turned red. I glared at the girl; not only because she was copying a style I'd had two years before, but because she had got it exactly right.

"No there is not Nymphadora and you would do well to keep your mouth shut about such things."

"You must be mad Professor Trix, using Tonky's real name. But why would you be that mad if she wasn't right?" Larry King, Tonks's boyfriend, said gaining two suffering from his teacher and girlfriend.

"Look, would you all shut up and go on to what ever you have next?"

"Sure thing Professor," Tonks laughed, linking arms with Carli and her other friend Denise. Sometimes, I really hate that kid.

The class filled out of the room, several of them shooting me quips and winks. I would kill them soon, precious, soon.

I hurried down the dungeons. I only had fifteen minutes to ruin my life; I might as well make good use of them. Severus might've been in the staff room, but I hoped since break had only just started and he'd have had to clean up from his last class he'd be there.

I opened the Potions room door. Severus was washing vials in the room's sink, humming to himself. I managed three deep breathes before he noticed me.

"Oh hello Iris," he said cheerfully. Then he must have noticed my face or my aura or something because his cheerfulness faltered. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"You," I breathed. I could see the fear in Snape's eyes; he'd seen me like this before when I was facing people who had wronged me or any of my friends. When I was this angry and upset people tended not to mess with me, they didn't even try to say comforting things. However, I hadn't ever acted like this towards Severus so he was feeling my full wrath for the first time. He was _scared_. I faltered when I saw how scared he looked, but I needed to keep going. I needed him to know why I needed to do this. Maybe if he knew he could forgive me again. It wasn't likely, but I needed him to know what I had meant to tell him when I was shot in our fourth year. What I had wanted to tell him in seventh year, but ran away instead. Not this time though; I was going to tell him. _Stop stalling and do it!_ My mind yelled. Taking another breath, I finally, after eleven year, worked up the courage to say it. I said it.

"You mess with my mind, you shatter my heart, you make me breathlessly scared and painfully angry and blissfully happy and yet over the time I've known you I never even know if you counted me as a friend. I run away so you can be happy and come back to save you and I still know nothing! You make me tongue tied and make me speak too much at the same time. I just can't take it anymore! Should it hurt to love you? Should I feel like I do? All of these horrible, fighting, contradicting emotions add up to you Severus! And I keep telling myself I don't know what I want, but I do and I should have never thought it, but I did. But how can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind? And how can I be good enough compared to her? But in the end it's no use, Dumbledore warned me, but have I ever listened to him? Because my heart beats for only you, Severus Snape, you're all that I'm living for. My heart is yours Sev, My heart is yours."

And then I flung myself into his arms and kissed him through tears that had been welling up for eleven years. I pressed myself as close to his heart as I could get. My arms rapped around him and my lips moved on his, slowly and quickly all at once. We were pressed against the dungeon wall. I never wanted to move, but I would have to soon. I'd done it this time, I'd shattered the remaining whole part of soul he had left. I'd come to save him and all I'd done was make things worse _again_.

Then it happened; Severus was kissing back. The thing I'd longed for since the age of eleven was actually happening and _god! _ It was wonderful. Happy tears started to replace the ones already streaming from my eyes and Severus broke apart the kiss.

"I feel like an idiot for waiting eleven years to kiss you," he muttered and smiled; a real smile, not his usual smirk which mocked your very essence. He wiped my eyes and kissed me softly and briefly. We smiled tentatively at each other, exchanging everything in those few seconds. Damn I loved him! And he loved me too. I hadn't ripped him apart, I hadn't destroyed the world. My heart gave a small flutter.

"Jees, get a room! Professor Trix I thought you had more taste, you do know we were just joking, right?"

We turned around. Nymphadora Tonks was standing in the doorway with four or five other students who were suspiciously early for Potions class. I groaned; I'd completely forgotten Seventh Years had Potions after break. This was going to be the downside I had thought I'd evaded. The gossips would have a field day and soon the whole school would know about the Professor Trix/Professor Snape scandal.

Severus squeezed my hand and suddenly, I didn't care.

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Aww, go on say it; AWWW! Of course you probably all knew that was coming. But after that random start bit, maybe (just maybe) you didn't see it coming in that chapter. That's what I was aiming for anyway, probably didn't pull it off. Meh, I'm not really that pleased with it, but hey, give me a review and I'll try and make make the remaining plot have better writing.  
Oh and House Points to everyone who can place all the song references in Iris's speach. Okay, I'm going to sleep, see you! **_


	7. Chapter 7 Buscuit tins and Holidays

_**I do not own any Harry Potter characters (mores the pity) but I DO own Iris Trix and the ideas in the fanfic, so woot! Oh yes and: as more proof that I do not own Harry Potter, I would like to make it known that in a perfect world Rufus ****Scrimgeour would have lived and had a interesting careers as a punk hair expert. I have no idea why.**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter Seven: Buscuit tins and Holidays  
**_

Within the space of two weeks the whole school knew about me and Sev. The amount of rumours was incredibly annoying but I kept my cool pretty well until a week before the end of term. And really, they were asking for it.

"So, Professor Trix, tell me… what kinds of lubricant do you and Professor Snape use?"

"Professor, really, what do you see in him?"

"Isn't it highly frowned upon, teacher on teacher? Oh yeah and the fact you're going out."

"Look!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the desk and the pointing to my top which bore the great saying '_When I want your opinion I'll remove the duck tape_'. "I wore this T-shirt for a reason today. Do your tiny brains need me to read it out? I've been getting this crap all week, I do not need this!"

"Trouble in paradise, Professor?" Tonks said meekly. And that was when I snapped. Grabbing a role of duck tape off my desk, I vaulted once more over the desk and sprinted towards the evil little git.

"What-Oi!-Ger off! You are _not_ allowed to do that! _GET OFF!_" but I didn't listen to the girls shouts and after two minutes the annoying kid had her mouth covered in my favourite piece of industrial equipment in the world. But seventeen-year-olds never listen. Never.

"Do you use that duck tape with Snape?"

Twenty minutes later the whole class had their mouths taped up. I might have got away with it, if McGonagall hadn't chosen to come in.

"Professor Trix, I was just wondering—Merlin's beard! What in god's name have you being doing in here?"

I looked up from the essays I'd been marking.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, is there a problem?"

"Iris, this is _not_ what we do at Hogwarts! We give detentions or speak to heads of house! What in the name of Merlin caused you this much angst?"

"Minerva," I said, sighing and putting my head in my hands, "how could I set this many detentions? They were warned"-I pointed to the T-shirt-"but no. They continued to make disgusting, awful, mean and _disturbing_ comments about me and Severus."

McGonagall's face lit up with understanding.

"Well, even though a T-shirt slogan hardly counts as a warning, ten points from all of you, for each comment you made. On to your next class and never say anything of the sort again, about any relationship, not just Professor Trix and Professor Snape's. I am very disappointed in you all; seventh years are supposed to show maturity and not act like a bunch of twelve-year-olds."

The class glared and trooped out, ripping of the tape in the process. They had just lost _a lot_ of points.

"Iris," McGonagall said kindly, pulling a chair up in front of my desk and putting a hand on my shoulder, "do you remember I said to you in September?"  
"You said 'don't go picking at old wounds' or something along the lines of 'don't rock the boat'. Anyway, it basically meant 'don't go falling in love with Severus Snape and end up having to run away again'."

McGonagall sighed and took out a tartan tin from her bag. "Have a biscuit," she said.

"Uh, thanks. Do you carry that thing round with you?" I said, eyeing the tin suspiciously.

"Don't be silly, now have a ginger snap!"

I took a biscuit and listened to the woman. She obviously had a speech to say.

"Iris, firstly, I'm sorry if it sounded like that was what I meant. I do not have as much faith in you as to think you could not be in love with Severus."

"Uh, thanks Minerva."

"What I mean to say is while Professor Dumbledore believed you could restrain yourself, I knew that your love, while pure, loyal and devoted, is also possessive, which meant that though you would try to hide your feelings for Severus as friendship, you would probably end up showing them openly."

"More openly than planned," I muttered.

"Which meant," McGonagall went on as though she had not heard me, "that I would never be fool enough to tell you to do things you could never achieve.

"What I meant to say in September was that, if you did end up having a relationship with Severus, A, you shouldn't let what the students say mess it up and B, that you shouldn't do anything stupid yourself to mess it up. Iris, Severus loves you and he's only realised it. You are the best thing that could have happened to him after the death of poor Lily Potter. And I know he's making you the happiest you've been since your fifth year."

I stared at Minerva. I could not believe those words had just come out of that woman's mouth. "You are one intuitive old woman," I managed shakily.

"I'm fifty-three!" McGonagall said, obviously offended.

"Oh! Er, sorry, it's just, you know…"

McGonagall shook her head in exasperation, grabbed her biscuit tin and stormed out of the room. Laughing to myself, I also left the room and made my way down the dungeons; well really, how was I supposed to know? She had taught me and she'd seemed old then! Severus would laugh so hard he'd almost die when he heard. And I wasn't going to let the pupils get to me; plus I had a great idea for the Christmas break. I was sure Severus would love it.

"Please, Sev?"

"No."

"Aww, please?

"How many times do I have to tell you no!?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeee?????"

"You are a grown woman! Act like one!"

"Well, you're a grown man and grown men take their grown women on holiday!"

"We're not going on holiday and that's final!"

"Come on, just a weekend or three days! We need a break to ourselves without bloody Nymphadora Tonks laughing at us!"

"No, Iris."

"You're no fun."

"That's not what you said last night."

I stared at him. He knew fully well we had not…  
"Severus Snape, that was not funny! You sound like one of those bratty kids."

"And you're starting to sound like a teacher," he smirked, pushing me back onto his black leather sofa. "Heaven forbid you turn into me!"

"Stop changing the subject," I pouted, but I pulled him down onto the sofa beside me.

He sighed. "There isn't anything else to discuss, Iris. We cannot leave Hogwarts over the holidays; Dumbledore needs us to be here."

"Dumbledore would be happy for us to go," I argued. "He never stands in the way of love."

"We'll discuss it in the morning," he sighed again, finally consenting to something. "Now, you need to get up to your own couch, we don't want Miss Tonks finding out we spent the night in the same study."

"She's already telling everyone who'll listen, which equals everyone, that we use lubricant."

Severus laughed his enchanting laugh. "Well I suppose the student body needs _something_ interesting to discuss."

"I suppose," I smiled, making my way towards the door. "'Night, Sev."

"Goodnight, Iris," he smiled back and walked up to me. I stood up on my tip-toes to kiss him and then left the study and made my way up to my third-floor one. Life was good, even if we weren't going to spend a weekend away. But I'd somehow get him round to my way of thinking. Easy peasy.

"Well I think it's a brilliant idea."

"What?" Severus said, obviously ready for anything but that.

"Told you, Sev," I goaded him.

"Severus, I think Hogwarts can survive for a weekend without the two of you," Dumbledore said, rolling his eyes and smiling his twinkling smile.

"But, Professor, you know very well that the students cause twice as much trouble at Christmas!"

"Well honestly," the old man said smoothly, "I think the students would be pleased to see the back of you, really."

"What?" we said together.

"Well, what with Severus being Severus and the whole incident with the duck tape, Iris, you two are now known as two the strictest teachers in the school," his eyes twinkled as he winked at me. "Well done Iris, you seem to have stolen Minerva's place."

I smirked as McGonagall made a harrumphing noise. I glanced down at the students eating dinner; right enough, a lot of them were glaring at me or giving me wary looks. Huh, so I was worse than Minerva was I?

"So, you're saying you'll let us go on holiday?" Severus asked, not able to put enough enthusiasm in his voice.

"Severus, I implore you to! I really don't see what the big deal is."

"Thank you, Albus!" I grinned at the headmaster. "I'm going to decide where to go. Coming, Sevvy?"

"I suppose so," Sev grumbled and followed me out of the hall.

As we left I heard McGonagall yelling "Nymphadora Tonks! You lost fifty points for your house yesterday, do _not_ make it sixty!"

I laughed out loud and grabbed Sev, half dragging him up to my study. Really, how could he not be excited about a holiday?

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**That was a rather pointless chapter, but I just had a great image of a class tied up in duck tape XD and McGonagall's biscuit tin is just awesome, I needed to put it in. I also want Sev and Iris to have some personal time and this seemed to be a good way to lead into it. Oh well, I'll let you be the judge of that!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 Edinburgh

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (JKR keeps them in a little box all of her own) and as proof...ok, er, I'm kind of stumped for ideas at the moment, but trust me I DO NOT own it.  
This chapter includes adult scences and reference to them. That's right. snape has sex! Oh, yes! There's proof! JKR made Snape a virgin. I will do no such thing**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter Eight: Edinburgh  
**_

"Iris, there is no chance in hell we are going to Portrush."

I sighed. "I know when I'm beaten. But come on, it would be fun! There's rollercoasters!"

Severus laughed. "Iris, first of all, there is only one rollercoaster at _Barry's_. Secondly, the word 'rollercoaster' is just making me hate the idea more!"

"There _are_ two. One's just…really small."

"What, that tiny caterpillar one? The one I found the picture of you and your brother on?"

I groaned and pushed myself backwards on the bed. We were both sitting in my study on the bed and had been discussing holiday destinations for over two hours now. So far we had crossed out everywhere in Northern Ireland (which I was ok with, seeing as I wasn't too fond of it when I had to live there), half of the USA and Canada, most of England, three quarters of Europe, two fifths of Africa and a third of Asia. And then Sev hit me with the news he'd seen a photo of me from when I was about seven. I had do admit though, Severus was getting more keen on the idea of a holiday the more we went on. He was probably stealing my enthusiasm; I was getting less excited and more exasperated at the fact I was in love with this man.

He lay down next to me and kissed me. Oh, now I remember why I loved him. The kiss filled me with excitement and joy and…Aww the ass had been reading my mind again. I pushed him away and he fell off the bed.

"What the hell, Iris? What was that for?" He grumbled, rubbing his head as he sat up on the floor.

"I told you not to read my mind! I don't even know how you do it without me noticing! Legilmency takes a spell! It's not like you're a freaking vampire or something!" I yelled, but I helped him up onto the bed and leaned into him all the same.

"I know what you said, but I enjoy reading your mind!" He smirked at me. "It's not like I'm hurting you. You enjoy it deep down, I know you do."

This time I felt him enter and I purposefully imagined a picture of him on the caterpillar rollercoaster at _Barry's_. He retreated fast and glowered at me.

"That was not fair," he muttered.

I kneeled up and kissed him on the cheek. He tried to keep glowering but to no avail. He smiled then sighed.

"I suppose I better go, we're not on holiday yet," he said then got up to leave after quickly kissing me goodnight. He was half way out the door before I had a brain wave.

"Severus?" I asked slowly. He made an 'hmm' noise to show he was listening and half turned round. "How do you feel about Edinburgh?"

*

It was weird, walking down a completely Muggle street. I guess I expected people to stare at us, but to a random Muggle I suspect we look like, well, like Muggles. Actually I was the one doing the staring. I hadn't seen Severus out of robes for two years. We were seventeen last time I actually saw him relaxing in normal clothes instead of robes or school uniform. It was incredibly odd to see him walking beside me down a crowded Edinburgh street in jeans and a short sleeved shirt with a travel bag on his back looking for all the world like he did it every day.

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing; blue jeans and a black T-shirt under a purple blazer-style jacket. Honestly, I hadn't been dressed that…uh, well, dressed like that for…ever. Was Sev actually turning me into a respectable _woman_? Honestly, I doubted it could be done.

"This is where we're staying?"

We had arrived outside _Travel Lodge_. I don't think Severus had been expecting it be so…Muggle. Well, that's what I gathered from the look on his face.

After checking in, we made our way up to the room. It was of average hotel room size and it had a double bed. We both stared at the bed. The bed stared at us. Well…it metaphorically stared at us.

"Oh," Severus said awkwardly. "Uh, a, er, a double bed.

"Indeed," I said, still looking at the bed. "You see the predicament at hand?"

"Well, yes, what ever you want to—"

"I call the left side."

"Ok—no wait, what?"

"Fine," I said, pouting slightly. "Fine, if you want the left side so much…"

Severus stared at me.

"Or, whatever, I don't mind what side really…" I continued, trailing off when Sev kept staring.

"Iris…" he started out slowly, staring at me like I was insane the whole time. "What on _earth_ are you talking about?"

"Weren't we having the standard double bed argument?" I asked.

"I used to think so too," Sev said, still looking at me oddly.

"So, what were you on about?"

"Oh, never mind," he smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

I said nothing, just grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"It's two in the afternoon, we've just arrived in a new city and you want to—"

"What's wrong with two in the afternoon? It's just as good as nine in the afternoon!"

"Nine in the afternoon doesn't even exist," Severus said, looking at me oddly again. "Look, why don't we explore the city?"

"Ok," I consented. "But later?"

Sev sighed. "Yes, later."

*

Three hours later I finally managed to make him agree we were lost. We'd been wandering the streets and got turned around so many times that Severus (who had taken charge of the map) hadn't been able to work out where we had ended up in the end.

"Look, just ask for direction!" I said exasperatedly.

"No, I'll find it in the end," he promised, turning the map upside-down.

"I'm telling you Sev, reading the damned thing upside-down won't help!"

"Look, I am not stopping a random Muggle in the street and asking for directions!"

"You don't have to! I'll do it if you're too manly to do so."

"Look, if we just go down here we'll end up at this graveyard here; the hotel is three streets away from there."

"Severus, you said an hour ago that if we walked down a few streets we'd be round the corner from the hotel."

"Well…I wasn't _exactly _wrong."

"Severus, we were on a _bridge, above _the hotel."

"We were still around the corner from it."

I put my head in my hands.

"What _is_ it with men and maps?"

"Look, I'm telling you, we find the graveyard and we can get back to the hotel with five minutes," he said, placing an arm around my shoulder.

I had to smile. "Ok, I wanted to check out Greyfriars anyway."

"Greyfriars?"

"It's the name of the graveyard, Sev. You haven't ever heard to the McKenzie Poltergeist? Greyfriars' Bobby? The Covenanter's Prison?"

"I didn't study Muggle history," he said. "And I'm pretty sure they don't teach that kind of thing anyway."

I blushed. "I, er, I wanted to live here when I was a kid. I was really interested in the history, I found out as much as I could about it."

Severus laughed. "Ok then, let's visit this famous graveyard."

I just grinned.

*

We'd been strolling around the graveyard for an hour. The moon was out and the sun was just about to set. I was just examining one of the crypts when Sev called to me.

"Iris, look at this plaque."

I wandered over. The plaque was for William McGonagall.

"Any relation to Minerva, do you think?" Sev said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Sev, you need to find out about Muggle history! For the Half-blood prince, you don't know much about any society that isn't magic."

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, who was he then?"

"William McGonagall is the most awful poet in the history of poetry."

"Really? I thought that was Edgar Guest."

"I think that's a matter of opinion; William McGonagall is actually famous for being the world's worst poet."

"Wow…Think we should tell Minerva?"

I grinned. "Hell no."

I walked round through that part of the graveyard until I came across a grave marker that caught my eye.

"Severus?"

He walked over. "What is—?" He stopped and stared.

There, written in plain view on the stone it said _"Here lies Thomas Riddle, may he rest in peace," _and gave his dates. Underneath this was written _"Also buried here is his son, Thomas Riddle junior." _

We stared at the marker for at least fifteen minutes. I shivered.

"Come on," Severus whispered, taking a hold of my arm and leading me away from the grave.

"With out visiting The Covenanters' Prison?" I asked, my voice shaking even with the attempt to make it light-hearted.

"The what now?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The Covenanters' Prison," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Honestly, the only thing Muggle you know is Edgar Guest?"

"Not the only thing," he defended. "Come on, we can see this Prison thingy another time."

"Ok," I sighed. "I only wanted to see the poltergeist anyway."

"We have a poltergeist at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but Peeves is no fun. The one here is up to level four in poltergeist activity."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a freak. Come on."

We walked out of the graveyard, hand in hand.

The hotel bed was comfortable. It was eleven in the afternoon and he couldn't argue his way out of it. He could argue that there was no such thing as eleven in the afternoon, but he couldn't argue that there was anything better to do at eleven, be it afternoon or night.

"Wow," he muttered, coming out from under the covers.

"You're telling me!" I giggled, laying my head on his bare chest.

"That had to be the best night of my life," he murmured, stroking my hair.

"Even better than Evans?" I asked without thinking.

"What?" He said, jumping slightly.

"I mean, not that you, uh, well, uh, in general I mean…" _shit shit shit_! I yelled at myself inside my head. _You bloody _idiot_ Iris!_

"Dumbledore told you." It wasn't a question.

I sighed, but said nothing.

"Yes," he said after a moment.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you were better than Lily," he smiled, kissing the top of my head. "She did this weird thing with her—"

"_DID I ASK?!_"

Severus just laughed and kissed me again. After a few minutes I murmured into his chest "I love you, Severus."

"And I love you, Iris," he murmured back, pulling me closer to him.

The night was dark and quiet. Somewhere in the distance a cat howled. The night was ours.

*

"Gak!" I yelled, falling off the bed. There was a hammering on the door. Severus groaned from the bed and buried his head under a pillow. I glared at him, glared at the door and looked around for my clothes. In the end I pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a T-shirt belonging to Severus and stumbled my way over to the door.

Opening it, I found on the other side a very angry middle aged man who looked as though he was a professional door-hammerer.

"Indeed?" I slurred, rubbing my eyes and running a hand through my insane bed-hair.

"I wish to inform you," he snarled at me. "That my wife and I were kept up last night by you and your _boyfriend_." He spat the word at me.

"Um, well, obviously you don't have much of a personal life if you're listening to the noises from the room next door instead of entertaining your wife," I said coolly.

The man gaped at me like a fish.

"I mean, no offence, but if you've come for a holiday with your wife shouldn't you be having fun?" I asked in a politely puzzled voice. "That's why we're here."

He seemed to explode. "Why in my day, youngsters respected their elders! How _dare _you imply such things! Filthy behaviour! Not even married!"

I stared at him for awhile. He didn't seem to be running out of rants.

"Please leave us be and go back to your boring awful life you sad, detestable trollop. Goodbye," and with that I closed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Severus called from the bed.

"Sad basturd," I called back. "Never mind him; what do you want to do today?"

"We have to be back at the castle tonight, so if your little argument hasn't got us kicked out, how about we try your two in the afternoon thing?"

"It's not two in the afternoon," I said, looking at him. He pointed at the clock beside the bed. It read 14:01.

"Huh," I mused. "Well, we might as well enjoy ourselves. Plus, I'm in the mood for annoying the locals."

"As good a reason as any," Severus sad, flashing me a crooked grin.

I flashed my own back at him. Grabbing my wand off the bedside table, I cast a silencing charm at the door and climbed in the bed.

An unknown amount if time later we surfaced from under the covers once more.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Indeed," Severus murmured, before trapping my lips in a kiss.

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Ok, well, who wants explanation?  
1)Portrush: a small seaside down on the North coast of Northern Ireland (a very unimportant and backwards place which has only just entered the 21st century; trust me, I live in it's capital an even less important and three times a backwards and stupid ans godawful called Belfast). I've decided Iris too grew up in Belfast, though her grandparents lived in Spinners' End  
2)You can blame my friend Meghan for the image of Severus on a small caterpillar rolercoaster. You can also blame her for Barry's, the themepark in Portrush. She wanted me to send them there.  
3)However, you can thank Meghan for the double bed arguments.  
4) You can blame me for Edinburgh; I just got back from holiday there.  
5) Greyfriars Kirkyard is the graveyard that JK Rowling looked at from the window of the elephant cafe. She got at least three character names from the gravemarkers, Tom Riddle being one, McGonagall being the other. By the way, count yourselves lucky you escaped without Iris telling you history of The Covenanters (I was half way through writing that when I realised it was unfair).  
6) I do not apologise for pointing out what rubbish poets McGonagall and Guest are.  
Anyway...can I have some reveiws? Please? I know a few people have added this to their favourite stories/story update lists. While I feel honoured that you did that and I thank you, can I pleeeaaaseeee have some feedback? Even to yell at me? Please? **_


	9. Chapter 9 Shower Power

_**I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do I own any of it's characters (I've got the Time Travelling Plaigerists on it though; I DO own them, the take part in a series of books I'm writing, so yes, I do own SOMETHING). I do not own Terry Pratchett or T-gel. I DO own Iris Trix, Cassie (Iris' friend from school), the night-time drunk, the random students I put in and the Grim Reaper (he doesn't appear in this chapter, or this fanfic, but i thought I'd make that clear). I own his soul! MWHAAHAAAHAAHAAHAAA!!! ok, I'm done. It's late, don't judge me! Ok...do...  
(I apologise in advance for this chapter, I just wanted to get something up. I also apologise for the name, I couldn't think of anything!)**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter Nine: Shower Power  
**_

Christmas wasn't very eventful. We had the normal feast, yet so few students remained that we had it at one table. It was odd, sitting there as a teacher instead of as a student. I was the one enforcing rules instead of getting a detention for breaking them. I missed Cassie, who had once got so drunk on smuggled Muggle beer that she had tried Russian dancing. I missed Remus, who had his best book ruined when he chose to read instead of join the snowball fight me, Cassie and the other Marauders were having. I missed Peter, who Sirius had fooled into believing Gina liked him, and they ended up dating. I missed Sirius, who had once sent McGonagall catnip for Christmas on a dare. I missed James, who I had convinced while drunk that a furious gargoyle with a ginger wig on, was Lily with a bad case of Spattergroit. But of course, James, Lily and Peter were dead, Sirius was in Azkaban for killing Peter and twelve Muggles and I'd lost contact with Cassie and Remus (which makes sense, seeing as I'd spent five year being untraceable).

I watched Severus grudgingly pull a cracker with Dumbledore. The sight of the man (Severus, not Albus) brought a smile to my lips and I leaned on his shoulder, not caring when a few students sniggered to each other.

"Come on," Severus whispered in my ear, pulling me up.

"It's the Christmas feast, Sev, and we already took a weekend off," I said, trying to pull him back down.

Severus looked at me, looked at Dumbledore and said "Albus, Iris is about to fall asleep on my shoulder, do I have permission to take her to her quarters?"

Dumbledore chuckled as I blushed furious scarlet and glared daggers as Severus.

"Of course, Severus. I trust you will not be spending the night with her?" The evil old man said it casually, causing me to bury my head in my hands and nearly killing several nearby students; they had no idea their old, twinkle-eyed, Santa-look-alike headmaster new about sex.

"You trust too much Albus," Severus muttered, making the old man laugh and most of the people nearby to look scandalised.

"Ok, ok!" I muttered pulling the black-haired man out of the hall before anyone could come back with a snappy comment. "We'll have it your way!"

"What's up honey?" he asked. I blanched; he'd actually called me _honey_?

"Nothing, it's ok, Sev, really," I murmured, taking his hand and laying my head on his shoulder again as we walked. He looked at me nervously, but said nothing else until we reached my study. Once there, he shocked me completely by picking me up and sitting me down on the bed in his lap.

"Iris, tell me what's wrong," he murmured, brushing the top of my head with his lips. "We used to speak so easily. Why won't you tell me now that we're even closer than ever?"

I looked up at him and suddenly I was spilling everything; about missing my friends, about wishing my family were still around and a lot about the pain and shock I had gotten when I'd found out about Sirius. It had been in the Hog's Head. It was late and I had been swapping stories with the local night-time drunks. I had mentioned Sirius, but got no further before several of them gasped. In the end they told me all about what he had done. It had never really sunk in. Sirius had been one of my best friends for four years of my life and I had dated him in sixth year. For crying out loud, how could I ever see him as a murderer and traitor? Death Eater…easy, Severus had been a Death Eater, I had once even semi-considering becoming one, but to sell out and kill my friends? I couldn't have done that.

I said everything out loud, tears filling my eyes and soaking Severus' robes. In the end I fell asleep, pressed against his chest.

*

I woke up, surprisingly dressed in a nightdress, with Severus sleeping quietly beside me, his arms rapped protectively around me. He was dressed in a pair of emerald green pyjamas. I've said it before and I'll say it again, he looks weird out of robes. I turned over, causing Sleeping Beauty to mumble incoherent words in his sleep and hold me closer. I lifted a hand and ran it through his greasy, jet black hair. It was a long shot, but it might work…

"Hey, sleepy head," I said, shaking Sev awake.

He grumbled and glared at me blurrily. "It's the holidays Iris," he mumbled. "Everyone will be sleeping in…no need to get up yet…"

And with that he closed his eyes and almost went back to sleep.

"Yes, there is Severus, now get up," I almost laughed, and dragged him into the bathroom.

It was a pretty good bathroom. Bath and shower, perfect for what I needed it for now, equipped with all kinds of shampoo, soap and shower gel.

Severus stood in the middle of it, in front of me and stared blankly around the room like he'd never seen a bathroom before (I refused to entertain the notion that he hadn't). Quickly, I stripped him and though he looked shocked, he said nothing. I walked over the shower, turned on the water on hot but not scalding and turned back to Severus.

"Ok," I smiled cheerfully. "In you get!"

"What?" He stared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you said you washed! Get in the shower Sev!" I walked over to the door and stepped out, pausing only to turn back and say "remember to get behind your ears!"

I looked around my room. What was there to do while my _boyfriend_ (I couldn't help feeling odd at the word) washed? I lay on the bed and picked up an old Terry Pratchett novel.

Ten minutes later I decided to check on Severus. The man was standing in the shower. Just standing there, not doing anything!

"Honestly, Sev!" I said exasperatedly. "Do you need me to get in there with you and show you?"

He grinned at me. "If you like."

I stared at him wide-eyes for a few moments before a grin slowly spread across my face.

"Ok, fine, but you're having a proper shower first!"

"Sure, fine by me," he said, his grin never slipping.

I stripped also and got in beside him. Before he could do anything, I grabbed a bottle of _T-gel_ (I'll admit, I'd been planning to make him wash his hair for awhile) and squeezed a large amount into my hands. I rubbed the shampoo all the way through his long hair and lathered it up for a long time before letting him rinse it out. Before I could grab the sponge, he was kissing me.

*

McGonagall just happened to be walking past the DADA teacher's study. She also just happened to hear a lot of intriguing laughter, splashes and shrieks.

_This is none of my business, _she thought. Flitwick walked past.

"Filius, will you listen to this!" McGonagall half laughed. The charms teacher stopped and listened for a few moments before his eyes became so wide they looked as though they would pop.

"We should walk away now, Minerva!" he squeaked. "Obviously Severus and Iris will not want to be—"

"Hey what's going on here?"

_Oh, hell no_, Minerva thought. Nymphadora Tonks and her two friends Olivia Halliday and Thomas Crocks had swaggered onto the scene. As the two Professors tried to shoo the seventh years away, the three first class trouble makers heard the incriminating noises.

"Professor Snape and Professor Trix are having _fun_!!!" Tonks called, and with minutes a huge crowd had gathered of not just students, but teachers too!

McGonagall and Flitwick looked guiltily at each other and decided to wait at the back of the mob. There was a shriek from inside the room and then Snape's voice was saying, "_hold on, can you hear something outside?_"

"_It's probably nothing, Nymphadora Tonks playing tricks on Slytherins again," _Trix's voice said. She sounded as though she was gritting her teeth (she had just slipped and fallen you see).

"_I'm going to have a look," _Snape said and the door opened to reveal a semi-wet Severus Snape, with only a towel around his waist and his hair wet, but not at all greasy. The mob stopped talking at once and stared at the half-naked potions master. They stared past him into the room. Lying on the floor, holding her knee and trying to keep her towel around her at the same time was Professor Trix. Both Professors were wet. Both were _clean_ (usual for Iris, not for Severus). And both were almost naked.

"Take a deep breath and a step back people," Tonks said, regaining her slightly shaken composure. "We've obviously accidentally stepped into an evil and disturbing dimension in which it is ok to see Snape half naked."

The crowd obeyed, even the staff.

"Yeah…yeah that's right!" Iris called out. "You're not in your own world; now go, before the beauty of the alternate Sev's chest blinds you!"

"You are _so_ not helping Professor!" Tonks cried.

"Sorry," Iris grinned sheepishly.

Severus closed the door. He turned and stared and his _girlfriend _(the word made him feel weird). Iris was still grinning sheepishly at him.

"Could've been worse," she said, her voice shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Worse?" Severus spat. "How could that have been worse?"

"Your towel could've fallen down."

He looked down and slumped to the floor, head in hands.

"Thank god for small mercies."

Christmas hadn't been very eventful…but Boxing Day on the other hand…I never really could get the hang of Boxing Day.

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**...I have no idea what I'm listening to...oh! sorry! XD  
Ok, so why? Why this chapter? Well, because  
a)I wanted Sev to get a shower. I drew a little comicy thing and according to Sirius when Snape washes he looks like a flying nun (sorry, crazyness). But anyway...  
b)for the simple pleasure of breaking Meghan! Heh, you're welcome deary!**_

_**Oh and as for anyone who wanted 'more detail' (you know who you are)...I couldn't bring myself to. Sorry XD I suggest to fire complaints to me through that little buttom below this text. The review button. Please??? 4 reviews! Two from mt Lawyer in law! Please?? *pouts dreadfully*  
**_


	10. Chapter 10 Equinox

_**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters (no matter how much I want to and who I've threatened with sporks) but I do own Iris Trix and any other characters I randonly put in.  
This is another random chapter, because I need to put in a few before the finale (I THINK that's hpw you spell it...). Random chapters are fun. Without further ado (I DON'T think that's how you spell it) the chapter!**_

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter Ten: Equinox  
**_

It took two months before the jokes about the incident with the shower died down. Still, every time I caught a student's eyes I was sure they were giving me a mocking grin. Severus took it worse than I did, and I often found him muttering to himself about how none of them took him seriously anymore and that if anything like that happened again he might as well leave.

"Honestly, Severus," I said on one such occasion, "let's just leave."

"What?" he gaped, looking at me like I'd said 'let's go to Betelgeuse for a short holiday.'

"No, I mean it," I persisted. "Not until the end of the year, obviously, but after that, let's go! We could start new jobs somewhere else, spend our lives together, and get married and even have a kid maybe…" I trailed off. I had said way too much. Ever since the Christmas holidays had ended I'd been thinking about June. There weren't many jinxes of that sort that I believed in, but the job of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was one that I _did_ believe was hexed. This side of Christmas June seemed much closer than before. I honestly didn't know why Sev wanted the job; the weight of having a date hanging over your head was…awful.

But I didn't want to let go. I wanted to be with Severus Snape for the rest of my life. I'd wasted twelve years of my life hiding and pining and I now that I was finally in the blissful place I'd wanted to be for years, I wasn't willing to let go just because of a stupid curse.

Severus stared at me and then took my in his arms. We were sitting in his office, the last class of the day having just ended ten minutes before.

"Iris, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too," he said soothingly. "But it doesn't mean we have to leave Hogwarts! It's the safest place on earth and filled with people who trust us, even if they mock us occasionally. Trust like that is a hard thing to get after you have been a Death Eater, unless of course you are as well connected and good at lying as dear Lucious. And I should imagine that after living with vampires and being untraceable for five years life wouldn't be the easiest for you. Plus, I owe Albus so much it would be more than unfair to suddenly decide to leave."

He didn't need to say anymore. Severus owed Albus Dumbledore absolutely everything. Dumbledore had trusted him when no one else had. I couldn't ask Severus to leave after that.

"I know and I wouldn't ask you to leave at all, it's just…I don't want to loose you." I whispered the last part and he held me closer.

"How could we ever loose each other?" he said quietly while I buried my head in his chest.

"Severus, by June I am cursed to leave. It didn't matter so much to me before we started…_dating_"—the word sounded strange when describing our relationship, despite it being accurate—"but now…I'd hate to only get a few months with you and to have something like a jinxed job ruin it!"

He stared right into my eyes before he answered me, trying to get my full attention. My mind wandered to how beautiful his black eyes were. When I had seen him this time last year in the Hog's Head they had looked dead, no light had shone in them, they had reflected the broken soul behind them. Now they shone, brighter than they ever had before. They were such beautiful eyes…

"Iris," he said, slowly pulling me back to the conversation at hand. "First off, I do not believe in this so called 'curse'. And even if it is real, I would _never_ let it keep us apart. Do you think for a second that I would let something like you loosing your job separate us? No! If you have to leave, I will stay with you in anyway I can. You could go back to your job in the Hog's Head if you need to! We'll always be together. Do you believe that as much as I do?"

"I want it more than anything, Severus. I love you more than anything and everyone."

"I love you more," he smirked.

"No, I am not going to have this kind of fight!" I laughed, the tension suddenly braking. I looked up at his smirking face and then I remembered the date. "Oh bloody hell; I've not being paying attention!"

"What, what is it?" he asked, confused and slightly worried.

"I forgot to celebrate Yule and Imbolc!"

He looked at me strangely and a smile crept across my face.

"Severus Snape, how would you like to join me in a ritual celebrating the Spring Equinox?"

*

Severus watched as I prepared the circle. We were farther away from the castle this time, in the centre between the lake and the forest, on the side of the lake furthest from Hagrid's hut. It would be a slightly different ritual this time, but not too different from before.

Severus was sitting a few feet away from the circle and watched closely, paying attention to every detail. I lit the small white candles around the outline of the circle and drew the pentacle of salt. Then I started calling the elements.

The man I loved watched as I asked Air to breathe a new breath of life into us all at this time of new birth. He watched as I asked Fire to keep our bodies safe and warm and as I asked Water to cleanse and refresh our minds, clearing them of negative thoughts. He watched as I asked Earth, in its home season, to keep us in abundance of everything we needed and let us know that what we wanted wasn't necessarily the same. And he watched as I asked Spirit to keep our souls light as a spring breeze and let the path ahead be blessed. Severus smiled contentedly as I thanked the elements, lighted their candles, thanked them and let them go. It felt good to do a ritual after so long and to soak up the power from the moonlight. It was weird, once you've tapped into the moon's power, if you don't fill up on energy for awhile you start to feel slightly tired and out of sorts. It was brilliant to be tingling with energy. My spring dress crackled as I let the light flow all through me. Severus' eyes widened. He had no idea I could do moon magic. It was time to show him.

Lifting a hand, and thusly the air, I blew the herbs and salt all through the air, over the lake, forest and castle, extinguishing the white candles without using my lungs. I made the water of the lake dance, I made our hair blow without wind and I changed the colour of my hair to every colour of the rainbow then back to its original shade.

Severus walked over to my slowly once I was done showing off, gazing at me and reaching out a hand to softly brush my lightly sizzling cheek.

"Magic," he breathed, stroking my hair. I laughed and linked my hand in his, letting some moonlight tingle his fingers.

"You're a wizard," I smiled, pulling him down to sit with me beside the lake. "Magic is commonplace to you, to everyone here! You've seen me duel and make objects fly and turn Cassie Matthews into an emu! Why does this surprise you, Severus?"

"Because you are controlling elements and doing complex magic without a wand, and because you are taking power from the moon and because," he paused for a moment and smiled, "because you are the most amazing person I have ever met."

I smiled at him. Part of me was content to sit there forever beside the lake with Severus and hold his hand. The other, more prominent part of me was screaming at me to do something before the magic exploded and turned to lake into dust.

"Severus," I said slowly. "When I hold this much power, I need to let it go. I can either do something like running around wildly or swimming in cold water or that kind of thing, or I can let it go by doing magic. Usually I take enough power for the purposes at hand like dying my hair, but when I do rituals I absorb a lot, meaning that it would take awhile to dispense."

"Is this why in October I got to watch you acting like a seven-year-old?" he grinned at me.

"You saw that?" I gaped at him. Oh boy…

"Yes, indeed I did. I've got to admit, it looked fun."

I blushed and grinned. It had been fun, but not really what I had in mind at that moment in time. Severus seemed to catch on.

"You know Iris, no one is down in the dungeons beside me and the Slytherins and they wouldn't _dare_ burst in on me in the middle of the night."

"It's a Saturday tomorrow," I grinned. "No one would really expect us to be early into breakfast."

"Ok, fine, but after the display on Boxing Day…"

"Nothing at all like that again, I promise. I am going to insist you keep up washing your hair though."

He grimaced. "It doesn't feel natural having it all not-greasy like this." He was joking; at least, I hoped so.

"I think it looks nice, not flying nun-ish at all," I smiled, running a hand through his _not_ greasy black hair.

"Oh yes, nice to know Black was wrong," he said sarcastically. "That really set my mind at rest; I don't look like a flying nun."

Laughing, we wandered back up to the castle and down into the dungeons. Before entering his room, Severus turned to me.

"Iris, I love you, but if you electrify me or turn me into a shrew, I am never sleeping with you after a ritual again."

"No shrews, I promise Sev," I grinned. "It'll be a bat, you're more like one. Remember James and Sirius' bet that you were a vampire?"

He frowned. "Very well."

I blanched. "Sorry, Sev! You know I tried to stop them! How was I to know so many people wanted in on it?"

He scowled at me and then laughed. "Iris, honestly, can't you tell when I'm trying to wind you up?"

It was my turn to scowl. "Not funny, Severus. Don't annoy me when I could easily turn you into a goat and give you to Aberforth!"

We both looked at each other and almost collapsed laughing before making our way into the bedroom.

_***********************************************************************************************************_

_**Like I said, random chapter. Ah well, I wrote this last night and the site wouldn't let me upload. Evilness...Anyway! I've given up pestering for reveiws! I think I'm going to be content with the ones I'm getting from the people who write SP fanfics. Which reminds me, I've got to upload the new chapter of that...ok, well, sorry if you hate this, wootness if you like it, I've given up asking for reviews! The next chapter will be up soon, promise.  
**_


End file.
